dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smallville (TV Series)
Smallville is an American television series, created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the largest of all time hero, Superman. The series addresses the transition of young Clark Kent in his adolescence to adulthood, showing all the problems faced by an ordinary teenager, adding to the facts of adaptation of their superpowers and discoveries about their true origins. Starring the actor Tom Welling, Smallville is in its tenth and final season,which is the ultimate way to show that Clark will become the super hero's best-known planet. Summary Smallville first aired in October of 2001 and last aired its series finale in May of 2011. Alternately known as Smallville Beginnings or Superman: The Early Years, the series focuses on the trials and tribulations of young Clark Kent and life in the small town of Smallville, Kansas. The series receives favorable ratings although viewer opinion varies depending upon the demographic. Many comic fans have voiced their disapproval of the show based upon several facets including the liberal departure from the known history as it has been chronicled in the Superman family of comic titles. Prior to its initial airing, producers Alfred Gough and Miles Millar trumpeted a strict "no flights – no tights" policy in regards to the Man of Steel. Effectively, it was their intention to focus more on the characterization of troubled teen-aged Kent, and the burden of his budding super-powers without the added aloofness of brightly colored outfits or excessively showy displays of super-prowess. While it is true that Clark has never donned the famous super-suit, he is usually seen wearing casual attire appropriately color-coded to reflect his comic counterpart's red and blue fashion sense. On a few occasions the famous "S" shield has been known to appear on his chest, but always under singularly unique pretenses. To date, Clark has demonstrated his ability to fly at several different points, but always with a distinctive qualifier attached to it, which allows the production staff to maintain their stance that Clark Kent will never be seen flying on Smallville. In one episode he is shown floating above his bed, but this is actually a form of levitation as he is technically not propelling himself. In other instances, Clark's power can be construed as super-leaping rather than flight. In one example, he leaps across two skyscrapers (in a single bound) in Metropolis in order to rescue his mother. In another mishap, Clark uses a super-leap to stop a runaway missile from breaking Earth's atmosphere. In the fourth season premiere episode Crusade, Clark is seen streaking across the Smallville skyline. However, circumstances reveal that he is actually possessed by his darker, Kryptonian persona and is technically not in control of his body at the time. In a flashback episode Tom Welling plays a younger version of his birth-father Jor-El and is seen flying through the air over Smallville. However, as this is Jor-El and not Clark, Gough and Millar can still attest that they have maintained their "no flights – no tights" edict. As of September, 2010, the first nine seasons of Smallville have been made available on DVD. Series Cast Former Cast DC Characters Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Notes * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster * Beginning with Season six, Smallville is broadcast on the CW Network (a merger between the WB and UPN). Trivia * Stories set in the continuity of the television series have been published in the short-lived Smallville comic book title. * DC Direct has released a series of action figures corresponding to the main characters in Smallville including, Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. Related Articles * Smallville * Smallville * World of Smallville * ''Birds of Prey'' (TV Series) * ''Aquaman'' (TV Series) External Links * Smallville Wiki * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville_(TV_Series) Smallville (TV Series) article at Wikipedia] * Smallville (city) article at Wikipedia * [http://www.tv.com/smallville/show/1718/summary.html Smallville page at TV.com] * [http://www.kryptonsite.com/ Smallville at Kryptonsite] ---- Category:Smallville Category:Superboy Category:Live-Action Series Category:Superman TV Series Category:Existing Realities Category:Smallville (TV Series)